When I Was Your Man
by Kirarabluefirecat
Summary: England had lost. America was with another, but that doesn't mean that he was going to give up so easily. Based on the song When I was your man. Past UK/US Rusame.
1. Chapter 1

England woke up drearily. It had been six months since America left, but it still felt like it was just yesterday.

He stared at his alarm clock listening to the song playing on the radio. This had been the song he and America had danced to at the last New Year's party. America had taken to calling it their song; but now it sounded distorted. England glared at the clock and slammed his fist down on it, turning it off.

Simply hearing the song was making his eyes teary; the last thing he needed was to walk into the meeting today with bloodshot eyes.

How had it come to this? Where had he gone wrong?

He had to talk to the American today. It was his last shot.

England would get him back.

One way or another.

* * *

England didn't see the point in having world conferences; there was always yelling and blaming, insults and complaints. How they had yet to blow each other up was beyond him. The only reason why he came to the bloody meeting was to see America.

"Everyone shut up and pay attention!"

Ignoring Germany's useless screaming, England looked up from his notes, glanced across the table. There sat the American screaming some idiotic nonsense. England couldn't help but notice the smirk in his eyes, the way his bomber jacket looked on him. He looked lovely…

'No! Stop thinking like that!' he said to himself shaking his head. He stared longingly at America though, wanting nothing more than to fix their relationship.

"Hello England."

England's eye twitched; that stupid, innocent voice. He glared at the Russian who was now sitting in the empty seat beside him with the annoying smile on his face. "What is it you want?" England asked through his teeth.

Russia continued to smile, but England didn't miss the sinister look in his eyes. "I just couldn't help but notice you staring at _my_ America."

"I wasn't staring!" England yelled as the Russian chuckled.

Russia leaned down and whispered, "You had your chance England, and you blow it. You failed."

England stood up calmly. "I haven't failed yet." he replied back. "I will get America back from you. He doesn't belong with you, he belongs with me."

Russia glared at England and slowly pulled out his pipe.

"Hey Iggy, Vanya!" America yelled, waving at the two of them.

'No.' England thought. 'Don't come over here.'

America ran up to the two of them and threw an arm over both of them, completing ignoring the previous mood that the two of them had. "Hey, a bunch of us are going out for Karaoke and drinks after. Y'all coming?"

"Of course dorogoy." Russia replied with a smile.

"What have I said about calling me that in public?" America said with a pout. Getting only a smile as a reply, he turned to England and asked, "Well England, what about you?"

England stared. He remembered staring at that face so many times, seeing the pleading look in his eyes. He could never say no to that face. "I guess. There's nothing else to do."

* * *

England drowned his fifth drink. 'Well…this turned out to be a horrible idea.' He stared across the bar at the rest of the nations.

France, Spain and Prussia were on stage singing "Sexy Back" while slowly unbuttoning the top buttons of their shirts. It was fine, since everyone was use to the trio doing something like that. It went downhill (AN: Uphill for the author and editor) though when France decided to take it further and simply striped all together while trying to encourage Spain and Prussia to join him. Before they could though, Canada and Romano ran up yelling at Prussia and Spain while Switzerland began shooting at France.

All of the Nordics were taking bets on whether Norway or Denmark could drink who under the table.

Austria had somehow been dragged into joining them and was standing off with Switzerland, who kept glancing over at France making sure that the older nation wasn't stripping again.

Japan and Hungary were busy exchanging photos of couples and arguing over which pairings were better.

Germany and Italy had decided to sneak off to a secluded area, something about Italy needing help tying his shoelaces…

And then there was America who was sitting in a booth next to Russia, laughing, and occasionally, dragging Russia onto the dance floor whenever the DJ got a chance to actually play music before the karaoke people came back up.

England watched unable to take his eyes away as America danced. The spotlights caught the American's hair, changing it from shades of blue and purple, to shades of red and green. America looked so tempting.

It wasn't right though; England growled under his breath seeing the way Russia held America. America was his and his alone damn it! No one was going to stand in his way, not even Russia.

And at that moment he came up with the best plan ever. He glanced up at the stage seeing that it had a piano…perfect. Only two more things to check off and his plot would be complete.

"Austria." England called out to the other nation as he walked over to him. "I need your help." England finished once he was close.

"Ah, England, nice to see you here." Austria said and offered the slightly drunk nation a small smile. "What can I help you with?"

"I need you to play a song for me on the piano, it's very important."

Austria raised a brow at the request but shrugged his shoulders seconds later. "Alright. I'll go set up." he said before heading towards the stage.

England smiled, now all he had to do was- "Angleterre, wait!" Damn that frog! What did he want?

France ran up to England stopping him from going on stage. "Don't do this mon lapin." he said softly, a serious look on his face.

"Don't do what frog?"

"Don't hurt him again." France said with a sigh, lowering his head a little.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Now if you would so kindly move so I can go onstage, I have a song to sing."

France grabbed hold of England's wrist, stopping him once again. He tugged gently and waited until England looked at him to say, "England just look at him. He's happy now; I saw the pain that he was in after the two of you broke up. It devastated him. Russia is who he belongs with now." He let go of England's wrist, as if anticipating the decision that England would make, and said, "Just think about America's happiness before you go through with your plan."

England stared, watching France go back to the bar before looking over at American and Russia. France was right (as much as he hated to admit it), America looked happy. They were happy together, and no matter what he felt…American had moved on.

There was only one thing that he could do now…

"Austria here, play this song for me."

Austria stared at the paper for a moment before nodding his head as England stepped up to the mike. As the first few notes began to play he composed himself as he began to sing.

_Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now__  
__Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same__  
__When our friends talk about you all that it does is just tear me down__  
__Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name__  
__And it all just sound like uh, uh, uh_

_Hmmm too young, too dumb to realize__  
__That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand__  
__Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance__  
__Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance__  
__Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man._

By now America was staring up at England watching him. He remembered all the times that he had begged England to go out with him, all the times England had just nodded when he told him some exciting news or how he just stared at America anytime he bought England a small trinket or something that he thought would brighten his day.

_My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways__  
__Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life__  
__Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made__  
__And it haunts me every time I close my eyes__  
__It all just sounds like uh, uh, uh, uh__Too young, too dumb to realize__  
__That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand__  
__Should have gave all my hours when I had the chance__  
__Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance__  
__Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man._

England stared straight at America, he had this last chance to set things right. He pushed down the sadness as he began to sing the last part of the song. America had to know that he would always love him even if the younger nation had moved on. After this, England couldn't stop the small, sad smile that appeared on his face, everything would be ok.

Just one last verse and it would be over.

_Although it hurts I'll be the first to say that I was wrong__  
__Oh, I know I'm probably much too late__  
__To try and apologize for my mistakes__  
__But I just want you to know__  
__I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds your hand__  
__Give you all his hours when he has the chance__  
__Take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance__  
__Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!__  
__Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!_

England replaced the microphone on the stand, before walking off the stage, not even glancing back at America once.

"England, wait!"

England stopped as America run up to him crushing him in a hug. "Thank you England." America whispered, burying his face into the older nation's shoulder.

With an almost broken smile, England returned the hug and ran his hand through America's hair one last time. He pulled back and leaned forward, placing a kiss on America's forehead. "I love you America." he whispered before letting America go.

America's eyes watered slightly and he returned the smile. "I love you too England." The words warmed England's heart, but England knew they no longer held the same meaning as they did before.

With a wave, England walked away from the American and headed over to France. "F-France?"

"Hmm?" the Frenchman replied, looking up from his drink. His eyes instantly softened seeing the broken look on England's face and the way he was trying to hold back the tears. France offered England a soft smile and patted him on his arm. "Ready to move on?" he asked England gently.

England took in a deep breath and looked back at America, seeing him in Russia's arms. America truly did look happy…so happy. He nodded and looked at France. "I am." England said.

It was time to let America go.

It was time for him to move on.


	2. UKUS Ending

A/N So as a present for my awesome editor I wanted to redo this story with an alternate ending since she had to edit it with England losing in the end. She prefers UKUS over Rusame. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

England woke up drearily. It had been six months since America left, but it still felt like it was just yesterday.

He stared at his alarm clock listening to the song playing on the radio. This had been the song he and America had danced to at the last New Year's party. America had taken to calling it their song; but now it sounded distorted. England glared at the clock and slammed his fist down on it, turning it off.

Simply hearing the song was making his eyes teary; the last thing he needed was to walk into the meeting today with bloodshot eyes.

How had it come to this? Where had he gone wrong?

He had to talk to the American today. It was his last shot.

England would get him back.

One way or another.

* * *

England didn't see the point in having world conferences; there was always yelling and blaming, insults and complaints. How they had yet to blow each other up was beyond him. The only reason why he came to the bloody meeting was to see America.

"Everyone shut up and pay attention!"

Ignoring Germany's useless screaming, England looked up from his notes, glanced across the table. There sat the American screaming some idiotic nonsense. England couldn't help but notice the smirk in his eyes, the way his bomber jacket looked on him. He looked lovely…

'No! Stop thinking like that!' he said to himself shaking his head. He stared longingly at America though, wanting nothing more than to fix their relationship.

"Hello England."

England's eye twitched; that stupid, innocent voice. He glared at the Russian who was now sitting in the empty seat beside him with the annoying smile on his face. "What is it you want?" England asked through his teeth.

Russia continued to smile, but England didn't miss the sinister look in his eyes. "I just couldn't help but notice you staring at _my_ America."

"I wasn't staring!" England yelled as the Russian chuckled.

Russia leaned down and whispered, "You had your chance England, and you blow it. You failed."

England stood up calmly. "I haven't failed yet." he replied back. "I will get America back from you. He doesn't belong with you, he belongs with me."

Russia glared at England and slowly pulled out his pipe.

"Hey Iggy, Vanya!" America yelled, waving at the two of them.

'No.' England thought. 'Don't come over here.'

America ran up to the two of them and threw an arm over both of them, completing ignoring the previous mood that the two of them had. "Hey, a bunch of us are going out for Karaoke and drinks after. Y'all coming?"

"Of course dorogoy." Russia replied with a smile.

"What have I said about calling me that in public?" America said with a pout. Getting only a smile as a reply, he turned to England and asked, "Well England, what about you?"

England stared. He remembered staring at that face so many times, seeing the pleading look in his eyes. He could never say no to that face. "I guess. There's nothing else to do."

* * *

England drowned his fifth drink. 'Well…this turned out to be a horrible idea.' He stared across the bar at the rest of the nations.

France, Spain and Prussia were on stage singing "Sexy Back" while slowly unbuttoning the top buttons of their shirts. It was fine, since everyone was use to the trio doing something like that. It went downhill (AN: Uphill for the author and editor) though when France decided to take it further and simply striped all together while trying to encourage Spain and Prussia to join him. Before they could though, Canada and Romano ran up yelling at Prussia and Spain while Switzerland began shooting at France.

All of the Nordics were taking bets on whether Norway or Denmark could drink who under the table.

Austria had somehow been dragged into joining them and was standing off with Switzerland, who kept glancing over at France making sure that the older nation wasn't stripping again.

Japan and Hungary were busy exchanging photos of couples and arguing over which pairings were better.

Germany and Italy had decided to sneak off to a secluded area, something about Italy needing help tying his shoelaces…

And then there was America who was sitting in a booth next to Russia, laughing, and occasionally, dragging Russia onto the dance floor whenever the DJ got a chance to actually play music before the karaoke people came back up.

England watched unable to take his eyes away as America danced. The spotlights caught the American's hair, changing it from shades of blue and purple, to shades of red and green. America looked so tempting.

It wasn't right though; England growled under his breath seeing the way Russia held America. America was his and his alone damn it! No one was going to stand in his way, not even Russia.

And at that moment he came up with the best plan ever. He glanced up at the stage seeing that it had a piano…perfect. Only two more things to check off and his plot would be complete.

"Austria." England called out to the other nation as he walked over to him. "I need your help." England finished once he was close.

"Ah, England, nice to see you here." Austria said and offered the slightly drunk nation a small smile. "What can I help you with?"

"I need you to play a song for me on the piano, it's very important."

Austria raised a brow at the request but shrugged his shoulders seconds later. "Alright. I'll go set up." he said before heading towards the stage.

England smiled, now all he had to do was- "Angleterre, wait!" Damn that frog! What did he want?

France ran up to England stopping him from going on stage. "Don't do this mon lapin." he said softly, a serious look on his face.

"Don't do what frog?"

"Don't hurt him again." France said with a sigh, lowering his head a little.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Now if you would so kindly move so I can go onstage, I have a song to sing."

France grabbed hold of England's wrist, stopping him once again. He tugged gently and waited until England looked at him to say, "England just look at him. He's happy now; I saw the pain that he was in after the two of you broke up. It devastated him. Russia is who he belongs with now." He let go of England's wrist, as if anticipating the decision that England would make, and said, "Just think about America's happiness before you go through with your plan."

England stared, watching France go back to the bar before looking over at American and Russia. As he glanced over at America smiling up at the Russia as he pulled him out onto the floor for another song, he thought about what France had said. But he's come too far to lose him. Those were his bright blue eyes that sparkled every time he laughed, his smile that held softness whenever he would talk to the Britain. No he will win America back. He needed to let America know that he changed, and if America would give him another shot well then it was worth the chance.

As he walked to the stage he saw Austria going over the music sheets and the piano familiarizing himself with the keys.

"Austria here, play this song for me."

Austria stared at the paper for a moment before nodding his head as England stepped up to the mike.

"This song is for America."

As the first few notes began to play he composed himself as he began to sing.

_Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now__  
__Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same__  
__When our friends talk about you all that it does is just tear me down__  
__Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name__  
__And it all just sound like uh, uh, uh_

_Hmmm too young, too dumb to realize__  
__That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand__  
__Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance__  
__Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance__  
__Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man._

By now America was staring up at England watching him. He remembered all the times that he had begged England to go out with him, all the times England had just nodded when he told him some exciting news or how he just stared at America anytime he bought England a small trinket or something that he thought would brighten his day.

_My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways__  
__Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life__  
__Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made__  
__And it haunts me every time I close my eyes__  
__It all just sounds like uh, uh, uh, uh__Too young, too dumb to realize__  
__That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand__  
__Should have gave all my hours when I had the chance__  
__Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance__  
__Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man._

England stared straight at America, he had this last chance to set things right. His last chance to make him see that he was wrong. That he would change for him if he would just give him the chance. It was all or nothing.

Just one last verse and it would be over.

_Although it hurts I'll be the first to say that I was wrong__  
__Oh, I know I'm probably much too late__  
__To try and apologize for my mistakes__  
__But I just want you to know__  
__I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds your hand__  
__Give you all his hours when he has the chance__  
__Take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance__  
__Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!__  
__Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!_

England replaced the microphone on the stand, before walking off the stage, not even glancing back at America once.

America stood frozen, his eyes filling with unshed tears that he hadn't allowed to fall when he and England broke up. Russia glanced at him.

"America it is ok"

"No, it's not. I'm sorry Vanya, but this, this isn't working out, we just don't have what we used too."

"I understand, it's ok little one. I know your heart still belongs to another. I love you Alfred" Russia said giving America a tight hug and kissing him on the forehead before walking away.

America stood there before realizing that England was getting ready to leave.

"England, wait!"

England stopped as America ran up to him, stopping right in front of him.

"Arthur … I-I love you" he said looking down at his feet hoping that England would understand all the unspoken words in that statement.

England stared at him before pulling the American toward him and pulling him into a deep kiss. He pulled away looking deep into those blue eyes that he loved so much, the pain still there but hope beginning to fill them.

"I love you too Alfred." England replied wrapping his arm around the American's shoulder. There would be much to discuss after this night but such topics could wait till morning for now he had America back and he didn't plan on losing him. For now there was only one thing left to do.

"Now come on, let's go home."


End file.
